Megan's Adventures in Babysitting
by flowerpower71
Summary: Contest entry. When Donatello and April leave for a costume party, Megan comes over to babysit their daughter Maggie. WARNING! Contains fluffyiness ,OC's, and Macaroni and cheese.


**This is a contest entry for my friend Scotia Daniel's contest on DeviantART, but I decided to post it on here also just for the heck of it. Though I'm sure not a lot if any people will read this.**

**Note: Just so you know though, PLEASE read Scotia Daniel's (FlashyFashionFraud on DeviantArt) stories before you read this. Otherwise nothing will make sense.**

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles belongs to Nickelodian**

**Maggie belongs to Scotia Daniel/FlashyFashionFraud  
**

**Megan belongs to me**

**Enjoy.**

Donatello nervously paced around the living room in the house that he and his wife, April, shared in the old farmhouse that used to belong to her Aunt. The ninja's red-brown colored eyes kept shifting from the floor, to the clock to the door. A nervous twitch jerking at him every once in awhile.

"Donnie will you calm down?" April's voice could be heard calling from upstairs. Donnie stopped in his tracks looking up the stairs in confusion. How did she know that he was pacing? The light padding of foot-steps could be heard and down came April, dressed up like a black cat. His daughter, Maggie, on her hip.

"Relax." April smiled coming down the stairs and going over to her husband. "Megan will be fine."

"Yes but how do you know?" Donnie asked. "I mean it's her first time watching kids. Maybe we should have-"

But the purple clad ninja was cut off as the doorbell suddenly rang.

"Yay! Meggy's here!" The three year old Maggie squealed excitedly. April, being closest to the door, answered it.

"Hey Guys." a girl with chin length blonde hair and bright blue eyes smiled. Her outfit consisted of a red jacket, a turquoise tanktop, white shorts and sneakers.

"Hey Megan." April smiled hugging her friend.

"Meggy! Meggy!" Maggie squirmed out of her mother's arms and latched onto Megan.

"Nice to see you too Maggie." Megan chuckled hugging the girl.

"Are you gonna babysit me tonight?!" the red head asked excitedly.

"You bet!" Megan nodded. "And you tell your daddy to stop worrying so much."

Once more, Donatello was taken off guard. "How did you-"

"I know you Don. That's how." the blonde smirked. She stood back up on her feet. "You guy's better get going or you'll be late for the costume party."

"She's right." April nodded, taking her husband's hand and heading towards the car.

"Now remember Megan, Maggie's bedtime is at eight, food's in the cabinets and fridge, emergency numbers are by the phone-"

"Okay! Okay! I got it." Megan laughed shoving the mutant away from her.

"Oh and don't forget-"

"Goodbye Maggie!" April interrupted and literally dragged the turtle away.

"Goodbye sweetie! Daddy loves you!" Donnie called as he was more or less forced into the car. Maggie giggled and both of them waved goodbye as the car drove out of sight.

"Bye Bye!" Maggie called. Megan giggled and carried the child inside. Shutting the door behind them.

"Okay, Maggie." Megan sighed setting the child on the ground. "What would you like to d-"

"HIDE AND SEEK! HIDE AND SEEK! HIDE AND SEEK!" Maggie exclaimed excitedly.

"Alright. Alright." Megan chuckled. "You hide first, okay?"

"Start counting!"

Megan covered her eyes with her hands and began counting. "1...2...3"

The young woman smirked hearing the frantic scrambling of feet. Once she reached 10, she opened her eyes and set off to find her charge.

"Maggie? Oh Maaaagie~? Where are you you little scamp?" Megan asked as she wandered arund the house, looking in closets and under beds. After searching for ten minutes and the little girl still nowhere in sight, Megan began to grow worried.

"Mags?"

She started up the stairs, her blue eyes searching around frantically. Suddenly, a giggle caught her attention. A smirk grew on her features and she turned into the direction where the laugh had come from.

The blond kuinoichi peeked into the bathroom and grinned seeing a shadow behind the shower curtain. As quiet as possible she tip-toed into the bathroom and threw the shower curtain open.

"GOTCHA-Huh?!"

Instead of finding Maggie however, Megan was greeted with the sight of a bunch of bath toys, towels and shampoo bottles.

"But where-"

"RAAAAAAAAWR!"

Megan jumped, letting out a shriek. She turned around and smiled with relief seeing Maggie laughing hysterically.

"I got you Meggy!"

"You sure did." Megan shook her head. "Where were you anyway?"

Maggie pointed behind her at the bathroom closet. "I'm small enough to fit under the bottom shelf."

"Is that why all that stuff's in the tub?"

Maggie's smile fell and she looked down ashamed. "Yes...Am I in twuble?"

Megan felt her heart melt. "Of coarse not sweetie. But how about we put that stuff back now? Alright?"

"Okay Meggy."

The two girls worked together and put toys back in their bin, folded the towels and placed the shampoo bottles neatly back on the shelf. After that it was Megan's turn to hide and once Maggie found her in behind the curtain, it was time for dinner.

"I hungwy!" Maggie whined.

"Alright, alright I'll make you something. Hold our horses." Megan said as she searched through the cupboards.

"...But I don't have any horses!" Maggie exclaimed. It took everything Megan had in her to not laugh.

"It's a figure of speech." Megan explained. "It means be patient." the blonde pursed her lips in concentration. What to make? What to make? Soup? No, too messy with a three year old. Cereal? That's for breakfast.

Just as the girl was about to give up, she spotted something and her eyes lit up. "Perfect!" Grabbing the box out of the cupboard, she turned around and grinned proudly at her charge. "How about some mac-n-cheese?"

Maggie's eyes instantly began to sparkle when they spotted the box of deliscious cheesy goodness that was held in her babysitter's hand. "YEEEEES! Can I help make it?"

"How about you help add in the milk and butter?" Megan asked giving a nervous smile. Much to her relief, the little girl agreed with no problems.

"Alright! Let's get cooking!"

~9-12 minutes later~

"Okay, Mags, just pour it in."

Maggie stuck her tongue out of the side of her mouth in deep concentration as she carefully poured the 2/3rd cup of milk into the pot of the now boiled noodles. Careful not to spill on drop.

"Good girl." Megan praised as her charge poured in the milk. Maggie beamed smiling proudly and then added the tablespoon of butter. Megan sat the girl back down on her feet then added the cheese sauce mix and mixed up the concoction. Within moments their dinner was complete.

"Eat up kiddo!" Megan said as she scooped up a bowl of the cheesy goodness and placed it in front of Maggie. She then went to the fridge and got out the milk, pouring herself and Maggie a glass. She put the milk back, gave Maggie her drink and finally fixed herself her own serving of mac-n-cheese before sitting down to eat.

"This is yummy!" Maggie cooed taking another bite. "We're good cookers."

Megan chuckled. "Yeah I guess we are."

...

"I don't wanna go to bed! I wanna stay up! Up! Up! AAAAAALLLLLLL night long!" Magdeline Hamato insisted an hour an a half later as she jumped up and down on her bed, now dressed in a pink nightgown with a turtle on it.

"Alright." Megan said nonchalantly. "Then I guess you won't get to hear a bedtime story."

Maggie stopped jumping. "Bedtime storwy?"

"Yeah. And it was a really good one too." Megan shrugged. "Oh well. I guess I'll-"

"WAIT!"

_"Works everytime." _Megan smirked.

Maggie scrambled off her bed, running to her babysitter and clinging to her legs. "Pwease tell me a storwy! I'll go to sleep after! I pwomise!"

Megan smiled down at the child. She patted her head and picked her up. "How can I say no to that face?"

"Daddy says the same thing." Maggie giggled and Megan joined in. The older woman walked over to the bookcase and allowed Maggie to pick out a book.

"The Little Mermaid?" Maggie nodded. "Good choice. Can't go wrong with the classics."

The blonde carried the little girl back to her bed and tucked her in. Maggie grabbed her stuffed turtle and hugged it tightly as Megan opened the book and began to read.

"Once upon a time, there was a little mermaid named Ariel..."

...

"And so with Ariel now permanently a human, she was free to live on land with the love of her life, Prince Eric. Not long after that, Ariel and Eric were married. Both humans and Merpeople attended the ceremony that was held on the ship and they all lived happily ever after. The End.  
So how'd you like it Maggie?...Maggie?"

Megan looked up from the book and smiled at the little girl fast asleep, still holding onto the stuffed turtle. Megan smiled and watched as the little girl slept. She reminded her so much of her father. She reached over and tucked a strand of hair behind the girl's ear and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight Maggie."

She rose from the bed and sat the book back in it's place in the shelf and went to leave the room. As soon as she flicked off the light...

"Night, night Meggy."

Megan whipped her head around and looked at Maggie. The child hadn't moved from her spot but a smile pulled at her lips. Megan smiled back and quietly shut the door.


End file.
